


Watched

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [356]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Missing Scene, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: As she and Simone begin to move down the street toward the younger woman's car, she has the fleeting sensation of being watched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 September 2016  
> Word Count: 223  
> Prompt: space  
> Summary: As she and Simone begin to move down the street toward the younger woman's car, she has the fleeting sensation of being watched.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was a weird prompt to play with, but I think I managed to give it at least some semblance of credence, yeah? I kind of wish this would have happened in canon, if only to see those glowing eyes…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

As she emerges from the catacombs with the dagger in hand, she almost forgets that Simone is with her. Possession of the dagger takes precedence in her mind, followed only by the sensation of openness around her. Enclosed spaces don't often bother her, but there was something wholly unpleasant down in the sewers that has her thankful for the relatively clean air at street level. Taking a moment to restore her equilibrium again, she clutches the dagger tightly and glances around. She needs to get it somewhere safe, somewhere that Thorn and those who hold his leash can't take it.

As she and Simone begin to move down the street toward the younger woman's car, she has the fleeting sensation of being watched. More than once during their two block walk, she stops to glance around them for signs of who follows them. All she gets is increasingly worried looks from Simone. Finally she stops with her searching as they both see the car. Whoever it is that follows them is far too good at disappearing in plain sight.

Settling in the car as Simone pulls out into traffic, she turns at movement to her right. And then she sees them: a trio of menacing Rottweilers not twenty feet from her door. To her dying day, she'll swear that their eyes glow red.


End file.
